


Fuck You, Batman!

by Elisabete_Ilejay



Series: Red Hood – Vegeance [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 1shot, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, Joker is bad guy, Other, Red Hood¡Vegeance, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabete_Ilejay/pseuds/Elisabete_Ilejay
Summary: Sentimentos de um Jason Todd de asas quebradas. E um Capuz Vermelho com sede de vingança.(Primeira parte da série Red Hood – Vegeance)[Jason Todd¡Feelings] [Red Hood¡Vegeance]+16
Relationships: Batman & Red Hood, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Red Hood/Batman
Series: Red Hood – Vegeance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fuck You, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi postada em 2019, nas plataformas do Social Spirit e do Wattpad. Não se encontra mais disponível na primeira citada, apenas na segunda. Também estará disponível no Wattpad.
> 
> Gente, até hoje, eu amo muito o Capuz Vermelho. Ele é um personagem complicado, cheio de traumas, e também é muito fascinante. O processo de evolução e crescimento são visíveis! Na moral, ele merecia ter um puta filme ou uma puta série sobre ele, aff…! Ah, não esqueçam: essa fanfic faz parte de uma coletânea, e serão postadas o total de 4 one shots (contando com essa). Se passam todas no mesmo universo dessa primeira one. Fiquem de olho.
> 
> Vou deixar pra falar mais nas notas finais. Boa leitura💕

_Sobre o quê estamos falando mesmo?!_

Ah, sim… sobre Bruce Wayne, ou Batman (como preferirem). Ou melhor, sobre o erro da sua vida: eu, _Jason Todd_ , mais conhecido como **Capuz Vermelho**.

É assim que você me vê, não é, Bruce? O erro, o moleque problemático que tentou roubar os pneus do "batcarro", o **falso** Garoto Prodígio. Ou será que foi nisso que me tornei?!

Não, não, não… eu me tornei algo **maior** quê isso. Eu me tornei o _senhor do crime_ , _mestre das armas_ e _das artes marciais_ , e o _amante da violência_. Eu sou o **verdadeiro** resultado do **caos**. _Eu sou o Capuz Vermelho_.

Porém, você não aceita a realidade. E não obstante, você acha que não estou agindo de forma correta.

_O quê? Por quê?_

Só porquê eu tenho a coragem de fazer o que muitos dos que se dizem heróis, incluindo o "certinho" do _Cavaleiro das Trevas_ , desejam fazer?! E não me venha dizer que não é isto! E daí se eu mato assassinos, traficantes, estupradores, ladrões e pedófilos?! _Eu estou limpando Gotham_ para que, pessoas de boa índole possam viver melhor, em segurança. Pois, nós dois sabemos que somente a prisão, não dá jeito.

Contudo, você não admite. E nunca irá!

_Batman virou a porra de um fantoche, manipulado pela droga do governo!_

E como se já não bastasse o fato de você ser um caralho de um covarde e não matar o Coringa, após a minha "morte", ainda tem a **indecência** de recrutar Tim Drake como o 3º Robin. Esse moleque que se auto-intitula o _melhor_ Robin!

Você não passa de um maldito hipócrita, que não admite nem enfrenta os seus próprios erros… e você me odeia porquê sabe que sou seu **maior erro**. Um erro muito vivo, e ambulante, obrigado!

Bruce Wayne e Batman não corrigiram a causa do erro: o Coringa. Todavia, _Jason Peter Todd_ e _Capuz Vermelho_ irão!

Com a pistola em mãos apontada para cabeça do Coringa, após horas de tortura com o pé de cabra (assim como fizera comigo) acompanhado de socos e algumas estocadas de facas, irei dar fim à risada do Palhaço Psicopata.

_Click!_

— Te vejo no inferno, filho da puta!

_Bang!_

E a bala atravessa sua cabeça, deixando um buraco considerável em sua testa.Definitivamente, este é o melhor dia da minha vida, em anos. E quer saber?

_**Vá se foder, Homem-Morcego!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?  
> Espero que sim… essa ideia me veio do nada com o pensamento de fazer uma long fic do Jay!  
> Eu fiquei tão agoniada e ansiosa para colocar esta fic "pra fora", que acabei escrevendo-a de noite, numa folha de papel almaço. Até dormi com a folha, de tão fodinha que achei.  
> Eu amo esse anti-herói, e me identifico com MUITAS coisas sobre ele e sua personalidade explosiva impulsiva.
> 
> Enfim, pretendo fazer outras duas drabbles dele, porém falando de outros personagens.  
> Obrigada por lerem!  
> _____________________________________
> 
> Se vc gostou, deixa seu comentário e seu kudo, por favor!  
> Até a próxima.


End file.
